This invention relates to shields for protecting electrical bushings from wildlife. More particularly, it refers to a method of taking temperature readings through a wildlife shield for electrical bushings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,196 describes a wildlife shield for electrical bushings, but prevents infrared temperature reading of the bushing and connector. Such a temperature reading is necessary to anticipate electrical problems. A temperature reading more than 5xc2x0 F. above the normal operating temperature ambient of the connector or bushing indicates a loose connection, corroded, overloaded or unbalanced condition requiring immediate attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,495 is an open animal guard permitting required infrared readings, but does not completely shield bushings and electrical connectors from wildlife.
Other wildlife guards are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,015; 5,650,594; 4,906,801; 4,845,307 and 4,201,883.
A wildlife protector is needed that can be easily installed, completely encloses electrical connectors and bushings and can be used to provide a means for taking infrared temperature readings from time to time of the connectors and bushings.
The present invention solves the need by providing a method employing a low cost enclosure for electrical connectors and bushings which is easily mounted and provides for passage of infrared radiation to permit temperature readings on the connectors and bushings.
The enclosure has a generally cylindrical non-conductive exterior with an opening at a top and bottom portion adapted to fit over a bushing, connector and electrical lead line. The enclosure has two segmented halves hinged together along a rear vertical hinge line and locked together by a front latch. The generally cylindrical body has multiple closely spaced apart openings with an opening diameter of less than an inch.
The method employs the enclosure mounted over an electrical connector and bushing, aiming an infrared camera at the enclosure, taking a temperature reading of the electrical connector and bushing and reporting a temperature reading more than 5xc2x0 F. over ambient temperature.